


Together High Above

by Bah1301



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bah1301/pseuds/Bah1301
Summary: Sitting against the tree, sword and rock in hand, Rian tried desperately to push down the horried memory. It was like a thunderstorm in his mind, raging and clashing with violent force. The memories came in flashes and fragments-- the blood-curling scream; the spine-chilling cackle of the skeksis; The wild, untamed electric shock of the machines as it awoke the crystal.  It call came to him fast and strong.





	Together High Above

Sitting against the tree, sword and rock in hand, Rian tried desperately to push down the horried memory. It was like a thunderstorm in his mind, raging and clashing with violent force. The memories came in flashes and fragments-- the blood-curling scream; the spine-chilling cackle of the skeksis; The wild, untamed electric shock of the machines as it awoke the crystal. It call came to him fast and strong. 

He needed something to look at before it drowned him further. 

Sighing, he focused on the rock in his hand, running his fingers along its grainy cold face. It felt like the stone of the castle of the crystal, hard and unforgiving. Rian thought of the many times he’d let his fingers glide along the walls as he walked his daily patrol. After hours of trailing his fingers, they’d be dirt smudged and numb from the friction, but in no time at all they would be warmed by her hand. Her hand would be soft and warm, gentle against his calloused skin. They would stay that way for hours. It felt like a dream back then. 

Rians eyes began to burn. He blinked rapidly, trying desperately to drive the memory away. But like a serpent, it struck without notice and suddenly he was flung back to that moment. 

The moment everything changed. 

~~~~~  
Rian felt his stomach churn and his heart quicken as he looked down below into the chamber of life. The room as alit with yellow light, smothering everything within the laboratory with its sickly color. Down below, The scientist was scurrying around, waiving his spindally claws as he prepared for something. 

Hanging from the wall, the scientists’ bird moaned and chirped wildly. It raised it’s head and flapped it’s tiny deformed wings wildly as echoes paraded through the open laboratory door. 

Rian ducked down a little as shadows slipped into the room. 

The ritual-masters rough placid voice echos through the entryway. “Skektek! It smells terrible in here!” With a flourish of fancy robes, The Lords of the Crystal each sashay into the room, their many jewels clattering as they wabble in. Frist the Ritual-Master, then Chamberlain. The General and the Emperor are not far behind. 

“I never liked this infernal place,” Squawks the General. 

“Patience,” chirps The Chamberlain. “I think you will be most impressed.” a whimper escapes his throat as he positions himself next to the Ritual-Master. 

“This have better work,” The Emperor warms, his curved-septer held tightly in his hand. 

“Of course, My emperor,” The scientists reassures. “You will see. I have solved all our problems.”

The gourmand, fat and lethargic, waddles in. “Will snacks be served?” He asks. He makes his way over to the bird-cage. Taps it once. The bird becomes agitated, screeching at the lord with well-earned hatred. 

“Don't you ever think of anything besides your next meal?” Questions The General. 

The Gourmand answers, “I eat when im streessed.”

The scroll-keeper pipes up. “You must often be stressed, yes?”

“All the time!” 

A chorus of laughter and cackling thunders through the grate above the laboratory. Rian lowers his ears to drive off the worst of it. The Skeksis laugh for a good solid minute beofre their Emperor silences them with his own, deep empowering voice. “Enough! begin, Skektek.”

“Yes, Emperor. ”

The sound of gears and cogs shatter the air as the scientist pulls lever after lever on his contraption. Rian’s heart races as he watches a long slink of chains being threaded though the ceiling. 

“The Emperor will skin The Scientist alive if this fails,” The General warns. 

“I have just the knife for such the occasion,” chirps the Ritual-Master. 

The Scientists’ nasally voice grabs the attention of the Skeksis lords. “Lords, as you well know, the mighty Emperor tasked this humble Skeksis with an impossible--”

“Get on with it,” Screeches the Emperor. The Scientist pauses for just a heartbeat, nodding once before continuing.

“Allow me, if you will, to introduce our honored guest,” He motions toward the door. “Come out! Don't be shy!”

Rians’ heart stops at the sight of their “Honored guest”. 

Mira walked in hesitantly. Wide-eyed and in awe, she cautiously stepped into the line of sight of the Skeksis lords. Her breath was hitched and short, and as she stepped into the light of the laboratory, Rian could see that she had taken off her armor, leaving her to wear the simple-but-elegant vapran underdress that Rian had seen so many times before. 

Around her, the Skeksis lords each gave a gasp of fright at the sight of the trembling vapran Gelfling. 

“A Gelfling? Here?”

“Sacrilege!”

“Have you no sense of Propriety?!”

The Emperor silences his court with a quick but effective screech. “Continue, Skektek.”

The scientist nods to his emperor, before motioning to his guest. “Be welcome, Gelfling!” He announces, motioning for Mira to stand beside him. “I require your assistance.”

The Gelfling complies, walking a few feet further into the room to stand near the mouth of the large imposing shaft. Sickly orange light illuminates Mira freckles, all the while making her enchanting sea green eyes glow a malicious pale yellow. 

“Look. Do you know what this is?” asked the Scientist. He waves a hand in front of her.

Rian leans a little closer to get a better look. 

Mira take a moment to observe the object in front of her. “Its the Crystal of Truth,” she answers, her voice riddled with awe and wonder. 

“Yes. Isn't it lovely?” 

Everything is a rush of sound and sight. The scientist pulls a lever so fast Rian doesn't notice at first. He jumps at the sound of rushing gears as electricity awakens the crystal. 

“No!” Mira screams, stepping back a bit. “What are you doing to it?!” 

“Just a little experiment,” The Scientist hisses. “Such an honor for you. No Gelfling has laid eyes upon the Crystal in a thousand trine. Look deep into it…”

Mira’s once scared and agitated breathing becomes shallow and calm as a purple beam of light floods her eyes. The once sea-green irises turn milky white, soulless and never-ending as she stares deeply into the crystal. 

Rian cant catch his breath. He wants to desperately jump down, unshieth his blade and whisk Mira out of the room. But he cant. His feet wont move. His hands tremble with adrenaline as he grips the stone beneath him with all his might as he watches. Gooseflesh rises on his tan skin as electricity ripples across the air. 

Mira sways where she stands, her entire attention focused on the glowing crystal, unaware of the Skeksis lords behind her. “I feel… Its pulling,” She rambles. 

The Scientist movies around her, watching with feverish intent. “Don't fight,” He coos. “Give. Give the Crystal your fear...Your love...Your Secrets…”

Nausea and fear tumble in Rians stomach. It takes everything within him not to hurl his dinner into the catacombs. 

“Please, My Lords, Help me!” Mira pleads. She tires to turn around, but the scientists holds her in place. She continues to look into the Crystal. 

“Give the Crystal everything… Give it your very… Essence!”

In a flash of billowy sleeves, The scientists stabs Mira. Syringes, long and silver, bite into Mira’s back, just above her wings. Her body buckles under the scientists forceful stabbing, but as soon as the syringes settle into her flesh, her body perks up right away. 

Rian’s heart stops dead. He screams her name, but the cackling of the Skekis lords’ drowns it out. Seeping into the syringes, pale blue liquid forms. It gathers for a second in a small compartment within the syringe, before being threaded though a tube that snakes across the floor. Rian watches as the liquid moves rapidly, before being poured into a large glass bowl. 

Rian can bairly keep his eyes open. Light floods in and out rapidly, threatening to pull him under to escape the pain and shock. He nearly slips and tumbles down into the catacombs, but thankfully his hands hold fast to the stone beneath him. 

“Rian…”

His ears perk up. He leans a little further into the grate. Mira is staring at him. “Rian…” She mutters. Her breath is distant, barely a whisper…  
~~~~

A shiver runs up Rians spine, bringing him out of the memory. Tears stain his cheeks, cooled by the pleasant breeze that whips past him. The echos of the day fade within his ears, replaced by the daily song of Thra. Swallowing the lump within his throat and gripping his sword in his hand, Rian scraps the rock along the blade violently, sparks raining down like fresh snow, willing his memory to curl back into the corner from where it came.

“I wish he’d stop doing that,” mumbles Brea, looking up from her small-note pad. She’s putting the finishing touches on a new drawing-- a simple doodle of a pink flower with golden tipped petals. An Ink stain marks her face. “He’s going to start a forest fire, and then the Skeksis will definitely know where we are.”

Deet follows her line of vision, the young Grottons dark eyes watching attentively as the sparks rain down. She watched as Rians arm worked the sword—one,two, three times. He picked it up. Examined the edge of the blade— before going back and working the rock again and again along its body. 

“Why is he up there?” She asked, her voice light with curiosity. “Wouldn’t it be wiser to sit down here? with us?”

“Vatomi Vamushka selabom,” Said Hup. The podling is seated next to her, his tiny red hat dangling on a small thorn-branch. His large spoon is seated next to him. 

Deet raises an eyebrow at the podling. It was always difficult to comprehend what Hup was saying. Every now and again, a gelfling word would tumble out. But seeing as though no gelfling word preseated his sentence, Deet figured that Hups answer didn't translate well into gelfling terms. “Im sorry, hup,” she said. “I don't understand.”

The podling nods his head in understanding. He moves to say something, but a voice cuts him off. 

“Rians in one of his moods,” Gurjin answers. Sprawled along the moss and grass, the Drenchen gelfling props himself up on his elbows, looking up at his friend. “It happened before. Back in the castle, when we were trying to escape. It took a few days to figure out a plan. During that time, Rian was quite: On patrols; During drills. He didn't want to speak, unless it was about getting Mira’s essence out of the cabinet.”

“But… why up in the tree?” Deet askes.

Gurjin heaves a sigh. “Back in the castle… on one of the verandas… There used to be a spyglass. It was supposed to be used by the Skeksis lords, but they never used it much. So when Rian and Mira would steal treats from the podling servants, they would race up to the spyglass and sit for hours, watching the suns set. It was their place, and when Mira was… drained… Rian would sulk up there whenever he’d get few hours of peace. It was his place to mourn for Mira.”

Deet nods her head. Rian was morning. Dread filled Deets stomach. Everyone had some kind of way to mourn for the dead. Whether it was filled with quite sobbing,or raging pain, everyone grieved differently. But that didn't mean that everyone should grieve alone. Alone with one's thoughts could be dangerous, Deet knew this for sure. 

Deet watched as Rian moved silently among his branch, turning himself sideways so that his back rested against the trees large trunk. Light outlined his face, showing off the full volume of his bangs, but also the brightness of his pleasant blue eyes. 

Deet thought of those eyes… How’d they’d been so sad and distant as he made his way up the stairs and into Maudra Fara’s chamber. How they were hollow as he struggled to light his small fire, and how they seemed to absolutely shatter when his father was drowned in the gobbles. 

Deet had seen eyes get distant before, but Rians eyes seemed to have gone the extra mile. It made her heart hurt, knowing that Rain was remembering and experiencing a pian that Deet could not share in. 

Gurjin makes a move to say more, but a sharp hiss tumbles from his lips instead. He throws his head back, letting out a sharp cry. Deet turns her attention back to him as he squirms within his seat of moss and grass. 

“Don't do that,” He screeches, glaring at his sister. “You’re only making it worse!”

“I am not,”Naia says as repositions her hands along Gurjins ankle within her lap, moving the warm pale light that emanates from her hands along the drenchens purple and black skin. “ Your ankle is sprained. Im trying to heal it. Its not my falt your so clumsy. You can hop through the Swamp of Sog just fine, but when we move into into the Spriton plains, you sprain your ankle on the first rock we pass.”

Anger swims across Gurjins face. “Well, its not my fault the literal-monster-made-of-rock decided to take the worst path through the plains.” 

Brea gives a gasp, taken back by Gurjins words. “ Gurjin,” she whispers. “You take that back! Lore is not a monster. He’s my protector, and he only took that path because of how rough the hills were. He would never take a path that would hurt me.”

Over a few feet away, Lore raised it head. Its single eye glowed bright at the sound of its name. It had been searching the forest, checking for danger that could pounce at any moment. It growled at the sound of its name. Brea threw up her hand to hush him. “ Be still, lore. Be still. Gurjin didnt mean it.”

“Yes, I did. And I don't think Drenchens are on that list of things not to hurt, Princess”

“Oh, be quite,” Naia hisses. “You’ll give everyone nightmares with that whining.” With Gurjins ankle in her hand, Naia tightens her hold on the skin. Pain ripples across Gurjins face. Whimpers escape his throat. “I apologise for my twin brothers behavior, your highness. It's been a very long day… for all of us. So please, don't take my brothers childling attitude toward you or your protector to heart.”

“Apology accepted, Naia,” Said Brea, nodding in understanding. “You’re very right. It has been a long day, and I'm starving…uh, Kylan, when are we going to get some food? ”

Snapping his head up from the hanging pot, Kylan smiles gently at the Princess, ladle in his hand. His braids are pulled back to avoid dipping them into the pot. “Oh, it shouldn't be too long, Princess.” he said. “ Though, I’m afraid broth is on the menu again.”

Gurjin and Naia each give a grown. Gurjin throws his head back, while Naia shakes her head. 

Balancing several bowls of hot broth on his arms, Kylan makes careful steps around the blazing fire, handing each individual their own portion. 

Inside each bowl, leafs and bits of meat bob within the sickly green mixture. Brea accepts hers gleefully. “It looks delicious, Kylan,” she says,taking the bowl from the Spritons arm. “Thank you.”

“I’d rethink those words, Brea,” Naia said, taking both her own bowl and her brothers from Kylan 

“Why?”

“Just eat and find out.”

Kylan hands Deet her own bowl. The Grotton takes it gently, her eyes still focused on Rian. The Stonewood gelfling was still sharpening his sword, the sparks still raining down in a gentle sprinkle. 

“Kylan, let me hold Rians bowl.” Taking the bowl in her hand, Deet rises from her seat around the fire. Hups and the others watch her was she stalks away, both bowls of broth in her hand. No one makes a move to stop her. Lore, having finally checked the area to be clear of danger, lets her walk by, showing a bit of respect for the grotton gelfling as he bows a little. 

Its a difficult walk to Rians tree, and for several minutes, Deet nearly spills their dinner. But finally, she arrives. The tree is large, its trunk wrapped densely with vines and spotted with white flowers. Bugs crawl up its body in hordes, and somewhere far off in the treeline, a bird chirps wildly. 

Deet had always loved the sound of a wild, untamed Thra. It was proof that everything was alive. Breathg. Playing a song only for themselves and anyone who would listen. Deet took a deep breath as she neared the trees’ roots, looking up to see Rians perch.

She can see him much more clearly now, his body engulfed in the dying sunlight. His cloak sways in the breeze, calm and somewhat hypnotic. 

“Rian?” she calls. She waits patiently, expecting his smooth, placid voice to call out her name in greeting. 

Nothing. The gelfling continues to scrape the rock across his blade. 

Deet flattens her ears. “Rian...?” she calls again, drawing out his name in the hopes he hears it more clearly. 

Nothing. The scraping continues. 

Deet sighs. He’s already lost in thought, she comprehends. He’s already lost in the memory. 

Deet backs away from the tree. In her hand, the broth is lukewarm, its heat having died away on her hands. Shuffling uneasily on the ground, Deet turns back toward camp. 

Thump. 

The sound is small and quick, but thanks to her grotton ears, its loud enough to get her attention. Moving silently, Deet looks over her shoulder, ears turned upward to listen better. 

A rock is sitting on the ground. 

A flash of silver catches her eyes. Steel sings in the air. Deet jumps away, tumbling back against the ground, dropping the broth bowls. Green broth pools against the ground, but Deet ignores it as she watches Rians sword vibrate and sway at her feet, its steel tip lodged in a large tree root. 

Tentatively, Deet gently touches the blade, her fingertips just barely brushing its handle. The blade is warm, pleasant against her hand. Deet tries desperately to catch her breath. She pulls herself up to her feet, wrapping her hand around the handle to stedding the swaying blade. 

“Rian?!” She gasps. 

Looking up, the sight takes her breath away. Rian’s once sprawled out body is crumpled, his shoulders hunched and curved. His head is bent to his chest, arms curled him, feet crossed together. Underneath the shadow of his arm-pits, Deet can just barely out his hands, each curled into the fabric of his under armour. 

Gripping the sword handle even tighter, Deet pulls it free from the tree-root. The blade sings as its unearthed, its silver frame shining bright. Tucking it close to her body, Deet unfuls her wings. They’re stiff and sore from lack of use, but after a few flaps, they’re ready to go. Taking a step Deet shoots through the air, the wind catching against her silken appendages. 

She twits and turns within the air, dodging branch after branch from the great tree before finally arriving to Rians branch. She plants her feet lighting on the bark, falling to her knees gracefully, not wanting to spook Rian into falling off and hurting himself. 

She sets the blade aside, letting it rest against a smaller branch protruding from its bigger counterparts body. “Rian…?” 

She inches herself closer to the gelfling. Her ears twitch at the noises emanating from his body. 

A chorus of sniffs and gasps escape his throat. Deet watches as his shoulders shake. Under his arms, his hands pull at the fabric of his tunic. Deet leans a little to the side.

Rian’s face is contorted, his eyes clasped tight. His ears are flat to his head. He can barely breathe, face flush with tears, his mouth open in a silent wail as his sadness consumes him. 

Deet felt her heart drop to her stomach, her ears lowering in shock. Without a second thought, she reaches her hand out to him, her fingers curling around his shaking shoulder. Even through his under-armor, Deet could feel the hot flush that coursed though his skin.

Rian jumps at her touch. He gasps loudly, startling Deet. He raises his head violently, his hair whipping wildly as he looked around. “Deet?” He asks, long and slow, his voice horse.

“Rian,” Deet whispers, scooting closer to him. “Whats wrong? You didn't answer when I called…” 

He blinks rapidly, driving the tears from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away with his sleeve. He tries desperately to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession in order to push down the sobs. His cheeks flush pink, and even though he’s sitting next to the tree-trunk, he pushes himself further into the tree. 

He wont talk, Deet comprehends, watching as Rian wiped his face. He’s too embarrassed to explain...

“If your hungry,” Deet says softly, looking down at the ground below her, not wanting to embarrass him further. “Kylans’ made broth. Its still on the fire, if you want any…”

Rian said nothing. Deet looked at his eyes. They’re hollow again, dim and lifeless in the dying daylight. She moved her hand to touch his cheek, to let him feel her heartbeat through her knuckles. To let him know she was there. 

But she stopped herself. 

She pulls her hand back, clutching it to her chest. 

“If you need anything,” said Deet, rising from her knees. She unfolds her wings, their silkey-membrane skin catching the light. “Just let us know.” With that, she turned and began to walk to the edge of the branch. It sags under her weight, but Deet ignores it. She’s about to take the leap when--

“Deet…” Rian mumbles, his frail voice horse against her ears. 

Deet faces her friend. She refolds her wings. Moving gracefully, she sits next to him.

Rian moved too fast for Deet to comprehend. Strong hands fly around her body, pulling her roughly across the branch. The grotton girl gasps loudly as she crashes against Rians chest. Arms coil around her skin as Rian buries his head into her shoulder. 

“R-rian?” She stammers, her hands hovering just near his back. Her heart leaped for joy as Rian pulled her closer, his hands finding purchase on her dress. 

“Please,” He whispers, his breath low and heated against her neck. A shiver runs up her spine. “Stay.” 

Deet lays her hands on his back. His heartbeat pulses though his under-armor. It flutters wildly, like a moth caught in a cage, desperately wanting to be free. It pulls and pushes, a song within his body only she can hear as she lays her head against his own shoulder. He smells of Stone-in-the-wood--of the sweet, teeth dissolving ale and the hot, burning ash of the crucible. His hands are strong from years of sword-wielding, and as his embrace envelops her, she can’t help but wonder what they would feel like without the barrier of cloth beneath them. 

Rian’s mind whirlls as he fights a wave of sadness. He can feel his throat tighten and his eyes burn. But instead, he focuses on Deet. His eyes trail the curve of her wings as they twitch and flutter in the breeze. The scent of the Caves of Grot is strong on her person, musky and heavy with earth. Her embrace is gentle, a blanket of warmth that flows over his entire body. He signs, leaning further into her touch. 

Everything falls away around them. The song of Thra becomes faint and distant as the two hold each other, their hearts beating as one.


End file.
